Wings and Tails
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: The gang investigate someone or something who is raping and killing men than scratching out their eyes.
After Season 4

(Night)(Halloween)The teachers and staff turned the Beacon Hills high school into a haunted house and dressed up in costumes too scare the students.

Catlyn: If everyone only knew what Beacon Hills really was no one would be celebrating Halloween(Walked into the school with all his friends)

Ethan: Do you think this is a good idea with all the murders going on

Isaac: Naked men showing up dead, raped with their eyes clawed out what is up with that?

Kira: At least Lydia's deputy boyfriend is guarding the school along with Hayden's sister and Stiles's dad

Lydia: Men showing up murdered and Ashley missing, why her? What makes her so special?

Malia: I don't know

All the girls: Screamed(One of the teachers jumped out at them)

Meg: Tonight were leaving the investigating and fighting too Ducalian and were going too just have fun

Derek: Agreed

The morning(Jordan and Lydia just saw Goosebumps for a date)

Jordan and Lydia walked out of the theater holding hands.

Lydia: That movie was amazing

Jordan: You're amazing

They kissed

Lydia sensed something with her Banshee powers.

Jordan: Lydia what is it? Do you sense something?

Lydia started walking down the ally.

Jordan: Here we go again, Banshee's

He followed her

Lydia: Screamed(They saw a pile of 50 naked men with their eyes scratched out)

Meanwhile on the beach(Kira and Scott are on a date holding hands)(There also looking for signs of the killer and Ashley)

Scott: Oh my god Kira look

They saw an unconscious Ashley laying half in the water half not with a pink mermaid tail, pink fairy wings, and scratches on her arms.

Kira: Hurry go get Stiles tell him too bring his truck we must get her too Deaton and Chris.

Scott took off

The animal clinic(Ashley is lying unconscious in a tub)

Mason: A mermaid and a fairy? You got too be kidding me?

Ducalian: Ashley?(Said surprisingly)(Walked in)

Liam: You know her?

Ducalian: She was my girlfriend when I went too high school here. Back than her name was Margret.

Danny: Girlfriend?!

Chris Argent: Mermaids and fairies stop ageing when their sixteen. One's who are both stop ageing when their eighteen

Ashley: Gasped(Work up)(Sat up)

Deaton: Whoa easy, you're okay

Ashley started touching her neck.

Ashley: My crystal, it's gone(Said panicky)

Stiles: What crystal?

Scott: What does it do? Why would someone steal it?

Ducalian: The mermaid crystal, she's after it again

Meg: Who is?

Ducalian: Paige Mcgowen, she can turn into a raven. She's the one that's been killing and rapping men. And attacked Ashley, she went after me and Ashley when we were dating.

Mason: Why does she want it? What does it do?

Ashley: It helps me turn from mermaid and fairy too human. Without it I'm stuck as a fairy and mermaid. And without it I don't have my powers.

Malia: What are your powers?

Ashley: Healing, including anyone and myself, freezing powers, including both ice and snow, water powers. And I can squeeze, twist, bend, burst and break people's veins.

Lydia: Does someone get the powers if they get the crystal?

Ashley: They don't turn into mermaids or mermaid fairies but they do get the powers

Chris Argent: When a mermaid and mermaid fairies are born a crystal appears on them and depending the color of the crystal depends on which powers they get.

Deaton: For example I once knew a mermaid named Phoebe with a red crystal who had powers over blood, fire, lava, ETC.

Hayden: So your crystal is

Ashley: Blue yes

Kira: Don't worry, we'll get your crystal back. Where do you think Paige would be?

Ducalian: We need a fairy, they have visions they can see anything

Meg: Kida and Donna, they minute they moved here I could tell they were fairies.

The animal clinic(Kida and Donna are there)

Kida: Paige is in the ally by the movie theater admiring the pool of blood from her victims

Isaac: That girl clearly needs a hobby

Donna: We would help you but fairy's only have the power of visions. We would be defenseless.

Kida: But fairy and mermaids are extremely close, were connected to each other, like sisters. That's why some mermaids are also born fairies too. So we will stay here with Ducalian, Chris, and Deaton too protect Ashley. If Paige shows up here we will defend her or die trying.

Kira: I think we should use one of the guys as bait, trick Paige then attack her.

Ethan: I'll do it

The ally by the movie theater(Night)

Before Paige could tear off Ethan's clothes and rape him Lydia walked her hard against the brick wall giving her a bloody mouth. Paige made Lydia's veins burst killing her.

Malia: Lydia(Screamed worriedly)

Paige was about to do the same too Scott.

Liam: No(Yelled worriedly)

He pushed him out of the way. Paige made a circle of mountain ash around her and Meg and seized her by the hair and held a knife against her throat.

Paige: Give me Margret or as she's known now Ashley or this pretty red head will die!

Liam pushed against the force field trying to break it. His eyes slowly turned red. He broke the force field making him a true alpha and knocking Paige down. Meg crawled away.

Paige: What(Gasped)

Liam: I'm a true alpha now(Smiled)(Said excitedly)

Derek stabbed Paige threw the neck with her knife killing her.

The animal clinic

Danny: Here you go(Put the necklace on Ashley)

She turned back into a human. Liam helped her out of the tub. Hayden put a towel around her.

Ashley: Thank you all so much(Hugged the towel around her)

Derek: You're welcome

Malia: Too bad she turns back human with her clothes on, she has a nice body(Whispered too Meg)

Ashley threw a water ball into Malia's face. Meg and Ashley started dating.

The next day the high school by the lockers

Ethan: So Mr. True Alpha where were you, Haydan, and Mason during Halloween?

Liam: Playing video games at my house

Isaac: Of course, where else


End file.
